The present disclosure generally relates to signal transmission using optoelectronic devices.
In some circumstances, optoelectronic devices may be used in multiplexed networks to transmit signals or data. Multiplexing is a technique that enables multiple signals to be transmitted on the same transmission medium at the same time. Wavelength division multiplexing (“WDM”) enables multiple optical signals to be transmitted over the same optical fiber. This is accomplished by having each signal have a different wavelength. On the transmission side, the various signals with different wavelengths are transmitted in the same optical fiber. At the receiving end of the transmission, the wavelengths are often separated. The advantage of WDM systems is that it effectively provides virtual fibers by making a single optical fiber carry multiple optical signals with different carrier wavelengths.
A dense wavelength division multiplexing (“DWDM”) system may use carrier wavelengths where the separation between carrier wavelengths is less than a nanometer. In a DWDM system, more carrier wavelengths can be used to increase the capacity of the DWDM system. The wavelengths emitted by optoelectronic modules may be adjusted as needed based on the emitted wavelength and a target wavelength. The ability to adjust wavelengths may be useful in optical systems and in particular in DWDM systems.
Some optical networks may implement unidirectional optical system. Such systems are configured to transmit optical signals in one direction over a single, first optical cable and transmit signals in an opposite second direction over a second optical cable different from the first optical cable. Such systems may be considered “unidirectional” because each optical cable is used to transmit optical signals in only one direction. Unidirectional optical systems may implement duplex transceivers coupled to two optical fibers, one for transmitting data in a first direction and a second for transmitting data in an opposite second direction. In some circumstances, the two directions may be referred to as east and west directions. Other optical networks implement bidirectional systems, which employ one optical fiber for transmitting data in both directions (e.g., east and west). Bidirectional systems transmit signals in a first direction and an opposite second direction over the same optical cable.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.